So You Think You Can Dance?
by HumbleGoddess
Summary: Kagome is a flawless dancer, but she puts no feeling in her work. She has been dancing since she was two, but a bad breakup leaves her broken and cold. Sesshoumaru Taisho, her new dance teacher, is going to add some steamy feeling to her moves. SK.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dance Lessons

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm upset now. No one's reviewing!! Please, if you read this, REVIEW!! I know who's reading this…. I'll come after you!! Okay not really, but YOU GET THE POINT!!**

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. The teacher was late. Her evening dance class had yet to begin, and if the teacher didn't how she'd do it herself. Really, she could. She had been dancing since she was two, and she was flawless. Often teachers gave up and let her teach the class. But she danced enough- 24/7, you could find Kagome leaning on a ballet bar alone in the studio. She danced so much that the owner of the place gave her his spare set of keys so she could lock up at night.

The teacher walked in. She was tall and lean, and she walked with a distinct feminine grace about her. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt… over a well-sculpted chest… with no breasts. _Holy shit!!_ Kagome thought. _It's a man!!_ Feminine as the man might have been, he was hot. Like all-other-men-in-the-vicinity-jump-off-a-cliff hot. And he knew it- he wore his silver hair long and free, with his perfectly rounded bangs curving over his porcelain face. Michelangelo sculpted that face- Kagome could have sworn to Kami he had.

The teacher's face burst out into a radiant smile, his golden eyes lighting up with mischief. "Hello, my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I ill be teaching Tango this year." Every girl but Kagome fainted. Okay, he was hot, but Kagome knew he wasn't her type. He was waaaay too sleezy. He leaned against the bar, stretching his white calves. "And who might you be, little one?" He murmured. His voice was like chocolate coated in velvet, the kind of voice that makes it feel like he's making out with you even when he's just talking. "Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said coolly. "Hn." He said, moving on to a back stretch.

They moved through the numbers easily, Sesshoumaru guiding their motion with swift and accurate elegance. Girls made mistakes on purpose so he would come and correct them, and he realized that. They swooned when he dipped them, and often they fainted dead away in his arms. Some, Kagome thought, faked it for the thrill of him holding them.

Then, they began to work on Kagome's favorite number, moving to the pure tango beat of "Hernando's Hideaway". Sesshoumaru spun easily within the crowd, selecting each girl individually and guiding her through the steps. When he came to Kagome, he frowned. Kagome mimicked the expression- she practiced this for hours each day; there was no way she had a step wrong. "Am I doing something incorrectly?" She asked, trying to conceal her annoyance and anger. "No, that's not it," he said. Kagome's anger built. "Then what is it?" She asked. Now, even she could hear the tension in her voice. So did he. "You do every step perfectly," he said, grasping her hand and waist, "but it's not what you do- it's what you don't do." They began to twirl in the tango style, the other girls leaving the room to change and get a drink.

"The tango is meant to be sensual," he said, pulling her closer on a quick upbeat, "with the bodies of a man and a woman melting together to make one form, the woman moving away and towards the man, indicating how she is an individual, yet a part of him." Kagome felt herself being pushed away, then pulled back into his chest. "I see no feeling in your dance- the way you move shows an accurate perfection, an emotionless, robotic lack of flaw that surprises me." They did a complicated twist, her head positioned to the right of his chin. "They circle, cut, mold, and melt the stage to their fantasies, their ambitions, their love. Dancing the tango is like watching a play unfold with your body." He twisted her forward and backward, his hot breath fanning her sweaty neck. "You must feel the dance, feel the music pulsing through your veins, telling you how to move, adding feeling to your dancing." She was pushed up against the bar, her shoulder blades resting on the wall. His face was millimeters from her own. Golden eyes searched her face, looking for something and obviously not finding it. He leaned a little bit closer, his lips nearly touching hers- and then he pulled away. That is your first lesson," he said softly, leaving her alone in the studio.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it was so short. I know, I know… :sighs: but I hope it will be longer next time!! Anyway, I found a pretty tango video, and I was watching it as I wrote this chapter. Sexy, huh?  . READ AND REVIEW…. PLEASE!!


	2. Kagome's Dance of Revenge

Ch. 2: Kagome's Dance of Revenge

Kagome stalked into the studio at 7 in the morning to finish her routine. "The nerve of that man," she fumed, muttering colorful words under her breath. As always, the empty studio was cold and empty, with the ballet mirrors reflecting her, leaning against the bar, a million times into the night. Every mirror looked like an endless passageway, black as fresh pitch, leading nowhere and beginning with the lone figure reflected in its surface. "I do every step perfectly- no feeling… hah!! I'll teach him to mess with me…"

**A/N: It seems Sesshy's first lesson has reawakened Kagome. Maybe she'll do something wild to teach HIM a lesson!! Her darker, more seductive side is peeking through… MUAHAHA!!!!**

When the sun rose on the next day, Kagome was prepared. She dressed in the hot red tango dress she was saving for the regional competition- she would have to really be impressive today. Flashing mascara, blush and lipstick were added onto her face, but they didn't look like too much. The dress complimented her womanly curves, and the makeup added just the right touch of pizzazz to her normal black ballet suit and washed face. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she experimented with 100 different looks to stun him with in class. "Nasty-ass prick will get a taste of his own medicine today…" she muttered, attempting at a bun with her unruly black hair. It just seemed to worm out of the hairtie like a snake, coiling down past her shoulders and to her butt. Yeah, her hair was REALLY long. With a satisfied smirk, Kagome marched for her door, red stilettos in hand. Ooooh, he was going to _pay._

When Sesshoumaru walked into the studio early, expecting to set up for the class, he found a surprise. Walking in very quietly, he saw Kagome, looking- dare he say it- gorgeous. She was dancing with an imaginary partner, twirling in perfect turns, her leaps flawless, her movements precise and beautiful. Then, he didn't know why, but he couldn't resist Temptation, that evil sorceress which tricks us all. He walked up behind her, grasped her waist, and twirled her to face him, dancing with her pressed to his chest.

The second his arms met the small of her back, Kagome froze. He had snuck up on her!! She felt herself spinning, and then she was gazing into his brilliant golden eyes. All want to trick him and have revenge slipped her mind as she stared into his sun-kissed orbs, like rays of sunlight in the dark of early morning. She felt herself stare at him, and noticed his smirk. He had noticed too. Suddenly, Kagome's anger flared and she remembered her purpose. She raised her arm, slowly, seductively, to brush past his cheek as she took out her hairtie. Her hair fell in silken waves about her, cascading down the back of her dress. It fluttered to a standstill, though they still moved to the gentle sound of tango music coming from another room.

Wow. She was pretty. He watched her untie her hair, and all signs of the smirk left his face. Now he was staring at her, and the smirk transferred to her face. Shit. She had noticed. But she was gorgeous, and he felt the heat rolling off of her in waves. Then, unable to stop himself, he felt himself pushing her back, back until her back touched the ballet mirror.

She ran her hand up his chest, marveling at the tremors of muscle rippling beneath the surface of skin. She had the upper hand, now if she pulled away, revenge would be hers, and he would be trapped. But still she felt her hand travel upward, past his neck, across the strong line of his jaw, and back into his long, silver hair. She recalled, faintly, how his hair never got sweaty, never looked bad, never was a hair out of place, during class. He seemed to be flawless- Kagome laughed internally- what a pair they made.

Then she was pushing him towards her, her cerulean eyes dark in the morning haze. The red framing her eyes stunned him- but in a good way. She was irresistible, and she knew it. Without her further assistance, he dove in for her lips. They were as tasty and soft as they were beautiful: he drank more and more of her as she leaned onto the mirror, pressed against it by his weight. He knew not how long they stood there, frozen in utter and passionate bliss, until they were jarred apart. Both stared at the door in shock; one of the other students had arrived. When she walked in, she raised an eyebrow at their appearances. Kagome's hair was a mess, her dress was crinkled, and her lipstick was smeared slightly. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, just looked a bit frazzled. His tango suit was wrinkled in many-a-place and he was swaying in an alarming manner. But slowly, the other students poured in and they regained their composures. They stole one last glance at each other, before Sesshoumaru began: "The tango was first danced by the Spaniards……."

**A/N: YEAH BABY!! This chappie is longer than previous ones. I forgot to add a disclaimer to some chapters, so here you go:**

**Mass Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related items. I wish. :sniff:**

**Anyway, so I would like to send a special thank you to certain amazing people who have continued to e-mail me and talk to me every day. I love you guys.**

**Hanikamiya**- **Lace, YOU RULE!!**

**Sabrinaw- Your and Lace's e-mails brighten up my day!! (and yeah, I HAVE ISSUES WITH RANCID PIZZAS TOO!!**


	3. Biology

Chapter 3: School

**A/N: I am going to possibly change my penname, but only to something just like it: HumbleGoddess without the space between Humble and Goddess. Sorry!! I will try to change it back after a while… pressure at school made me change it so CERTAIN PEOPLE can't read my stuff…. y'know what I mean.**

Kagome marched into school on Monday in a horrible mood. She had called Sango after the dance lesson and spilled all. Sango hadn't said a word the whole conversation, Kagome just talking and talking until she ran out of steam. She was probably in shock- Kagome hadn't even talked to her best friend in years. But Sango gave her good advice, so Kagome couldn't help but feel it was nice to have a friend for a change.

She stomped into Biology: he substitute, she heard from others, was harsh on tardy students. She slapped her books onto her desk and slid into the seat. Yesterday's little dance skit kept playing in her head- but so did Sango's advice. _He is sooooo hot… but Sango said to be careful around him. He might be a molester. But he's soooo hot..._

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Taisho, but you may call me absolutely whatever you want. Except Shorty… and Beanpole… so tread lightly in that area." The deep laugh of that voice was unmistakable. Kagome froze. No way… there was no way. No way in Hell that Sesshoumaru Taisho was teaching her Biology class. The world was small, but not THAT small. When she peeked up through the curtain of her hair during role call, Kagome learned something new. The world was waaaaay smaller than even she thought it was.

Suddenly, midway in the H's of role call, he stopped short. A brief, bemused look of shock crossed his face before he covered it up with a saucy smile. "Kagome Higurashi," he called out lightly. "Here," Kagome muttered, slouching into the back of her chair. "Oh yes, yes, you're here, aren't you? Well well… see me after school." The class ooooohed malevolently, and Kagome shot Sango a _WTF-do-I-do? _look. She seemed to be saying, _go for it._ "Where did your teacher leave off? Chapter 5, Section 2, I was told. Alright then…"

After class, Kagome slid into the Biology room. This would be very, very ugly. He would probably want to get her in serious trouble for what she had done at the lesson. _I should have known not to do something that rash… _Kagome sighed. She would pay for her mistake.

Sesshoumaru strode in and took his place behind the desk. "Unfortunately, you will have to be punished for your misbehavior last evening. As your teacher, there is nothing I can do." Kagome nodded. "It was entirely your fault and you will take all credit fr what happened." Kagome's head shot up. THIS she didn't agree to. "**You** came at **me**, Mister High-and-Mighty, and it was partially your fault. I merely came to dance. I can take this to the Board of Education, and we'll see what **they** think of you, you freakin' molester!!" One silver eyebrow shot up. "They say some dogs don't bite," he muttered with a saucy smile, "but I disagree. I like your style. Friday night at 10:00. I'll pick you up. You may go."

Kagome stood in furious shock. _What just happened? Did he just ask me out? _"I said, you may go," he said, eyes raising to meet hers. It was an order. Kagome pointed a sharply-nailed finger at him, quivering with rage. Her mouth moved like that of a gasping fish torn out of water. No words left her mouth, speeches full of colorful words gathering in her mind and being discarded in a matter of milliseconds. Then, finding she had absolutely no idea what to say, she turned on her heel and stomped out with as much dignity as possible._ What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Yeah, short, but I have been SOOOOO busy lately. I was up till 10:30-11:00 last night, when I had two Quizzes the next day!! That's bad. Anyway, sorry about the penname change. And BTW: I'm taking a tally. Whomever thinks I should continue Twilight, Sick, and Forgetting Not Forgiving please send a review saying which ones you wish to keep. I'll keep a running tally, 'cuz I've lost my inspiration, y'know?**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey Guys!! Sorry… this isn't an update. I know you're not REALLY supposed to do this, but I would like it very much if you guys wouldn't get me in trouble. Ehehe… thanks.

Well, I am starting a Playbill collection. To keep it going, I would thoroughly enjoy it if you guys let me know if you have any Playbills you don't want, or a collection you're trying to get rid of. Tell anyone you know…

Also, if you would like to sell me your Playbill(s), send a review to this page that just says:

**Playbill: (play name)**

**Cost: Negotiable/Not Negotiable, $ (price)**

I will reply ASAP, and I will figure out with you how we will do business. Thanks again!! -Goddess


	5. The First Date

On Friday night, Kagome raced into her apartment. She yanked off her clothes and ran into the shower, turning on the hot water, Kagome jumped in. "KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You know what that means. Kagome turned the hot water on too fast, leaping in as it was heating. The water was freezing cold.

Once she had taken a shower, she raced to her bedroom and flew at her innocent closet. Clothes went shooting in all direction as she yanked out dress after dress, discarding them. By the times she found one she didn't hate for no apparent reason, all of her clothes were piled up on her bed in a poor imitation of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Uh-oh. Not so poor.

Conveniently, just as Kagome bent down to pull on some stockings, the "tower" fell… smack on top of her. Hair now mussed and sticking up at odd ends, she got up and stomped into the bathroom.

Then…

the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru had arrived. Glancing at the clock, Kagome grinned. He was right on time- the clock had just hit 10:00.

She walked calmly to the door, breathing deeply to calm herself. If she wished to execute her revenge, she had to do this carefully.

When Kagome opened the door, she barely contained a gasp. This time, Sesshoumaru noted proudly, HE had caught HER unawares.

He wore a crisp black suit, with a neat white shirt and black tie. His long, perfect hair was let out, swaying loosely in the evening breeze. He smelled of freshness and…. Kagome could think of nothing else to describe it… thunderstorms. Somehow, he pulled of that James Bond look that said: I'm hot, but VERY, VERY dangerous.

"You look beautiful this evening," he said smoothly. And truly, she did. Her blue dress slid gently down her womanly curves, and he traced them with his eyes. Damn, he was gaining his friend Miroku's perverse qualities.

She blushed lightly, looking down at her heeled feet. Suddenly, all her battle tactics slipped out of her mind, held by his golden gaze.

He chuckled… she was like a young girl, going out on her first date. He grasped her hand, pulling her down the walkway and closing her door behind her. Opening the car door, they got into his car and drove off.

"So where exactly are we going?" "Not telling yet." "Aw, c'mon, I'm not nine." "Don't cheat. You will soon find out."

Then, he drove smoothly into….

a fast-food take-away place.

"I do hope you're kidding," Kagome said in disbelief. "Oh, I kid not," he said lightly, tapping his fingers on the wheel to a Spanish tune. Driving up to the window, he ordered Mexican and they drove off.

_Uno nunca ve las cosas maravillosas que vienen- ellos golpean usted quiere que un bicho golpee una parabrisas_. One never sees wonderful things coming- they hit you like a bug hits a windshield. 

Sesshoumaru took off his tie and put it around Kagome's eyes. She protested lightly, but gave up when he shushed her and said he would come to no harm.

Leading her up a stairway, Kagome felt she had been there before. The handle was achingly familiar- as was the carpet beneath her feet. Then, Sesshoumaru tugged her gently into a separate room and revealed to her their surroundings. Kagome smiled, as did Sesshoumaru. It was the dance studio. Tango music was playing softly in the background, emitted by a hidden CD player. Sesshoumaru had the floor covered by a Spanish blanket, beautiful designs woven into the cloth.

Red rose petal littered the floor, highlighting the bright colors of the carpet. He folded his legs and sat, pulling Kagome down with him. Her dress pooling around her muscled legs, Kagome leaned back and laughed.

"Well, this was, at least, unexpected." "I like being mysterious…" She laughed again, and he smiled.

They ate their dinner, laughing and talking. Kagome was surprised at how well they fit together- their conversation was intelligent and humorous. Both found the other to be an amazing equal and intellectual partner. Never once was either one bored during the conversation. Once they had finished, they wrapped their leftovers in plastic and threw away their trash.

_Las historias de amor verdaderas nunca tienen las conclusiones_. Real love stories never have endings.

Sitting back down, Kagome laughed. "Well, this was awesome," she said. "I haven't been out like this in a while, so it was really fun." "Don't you date?" "No, not really. All the guys my age are too immature." "I don't either. Females, at that stage of their life, tend to get a little scary. And their conversation is dull." "I know!! You're sitting there, thinking, 'Oh my God, someone kill me now!'" "Well, have you ever gone out with someone?" "Yeah. This guy. He actually looked a lot like you- his name was Inuyasha… Inuyasha Takahashi." For a few minutes Kagome was silent, then a silent tear slid down her chin, and she wiped it away, trying to hide it.

"Something happened." Sesshoumaru said. It was not a question- it was a statement of fact. "I caught him with my cousin, Kikyou. I'd guessed there was something going on, but I wanted solid proof. Then I found them making out in my living room after I told Inuyasha I was going to the supermarket."

Kagome couldn't help it- seeing the guy she thought loved her with her cousin broke her heart. More tears followed the first, racing one another to her lips, where she licked them away, rocking with her silent sobs.

Sesshoumaru lifted her gaze to his, hers watery and his serious. His molten-gold eyes stared at her, and she was held in place by his gaze and his gentle hand cupping her small chin. "You are worth far more than a man who does not truly love you. You deserve someone who would love you with all their heart, someone who would stay with you forever." "Thank you," Kagome said softly, dipping her head to stare at her hands. Raising her head again, Sesshoumaru leaned towards her.

They met softly, their lips cautious and tender. Sesshoumaru was obviously trying not to hurt or scare her, and Kagome was deeply grateful for that. She had told no one but her mother about that incident. It was the first time she had gone out on a date in a long time, the first time EVER she had opened up so fully to a man.

Wow. She felt amazing to him. She was so soft, so tasty, and yet so delicate beneath his hands that Sesshoumaru worried he might break her with his large palms. Kagome relished the taste of him, loving the soft, but not overly full shape of his lips, the gentle probing of his tongue. She opened her mouth, gasped as the electric shock flew through her. At her slight jump, Sesshoumaru grinned into her mouth.

Then, seeing that she was ready, Sesshoumaru took it a little further. He pushed harder, his tongue searching her mouth, tasting every inch of her. She moaned softly, the sound muffled by his mouth. Then, he grasped her tighter. She froze in his arms, but relaxed when he rubbed reassuring circles in the small of her back.

They sat, enjoying one another fully, for another few minutes. Then, Kagome regained her confidence. She crawled gently and slowly into his lap, gaining more access to him. He was surprised, but definitely pleased about this new development.

She took her turn to please him, probing her tongue into his mouth, trying to be as close to him as possible. They broke apart, panting, and he grasped her waist, tracing shivery lines up her back and down to her stomach.

She whimpered, silenced by his shoulder, her head leaning into his neck. The pale flesh there looked so tempting…. an idea sprang into Kagome's head. She gently leaned even closer and kissed the nape of his neck, right next to his shoulder blades. He shook ever so slightly, and Kagome continued as his eyes widened and his head pushed against hers in want. Oh, he LIKED that. A lot.

He shook his head. No, this wasn't right. They couldn't do this here, in the dance studio. Looking at his watch, Sesshoumaru let out a small yell. There was a class in five minutes. IN THIS STUDIO. "There's a class in here in five minutes!!" "WHAT?!?!" Racing, they yanked up the blanket, swept the rose petals into it, put it in a corner and zoomed out of the room.

They ran like madmen to his car, leapt inside, and drove off just as the first student arrived. Oh, if she had known. Sesshoumaru sped down the highway, onto his street and into his driveway. They got out and went inside. Dropping onto the couch, they both sighed in relief. Then, they looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

"Did you see her face?" "Yeah, two people racing out of the studio at night and driving off must have looked kinda odd, dontcha think?" Kagome crawled into his lap. "I had a great night."

"Ah, I don't believe our night is yet over." Kagome raised a single brown eyebrow in question. Sesshoumaru pushed her onto the sofa, diving for her lips. And this time, they weren't interrupted.

_¿Es realmente mejor haber adorado y para haber perdido que nunca haber adorado antes? ¿A dónde giraría usted, corre para el consuelo y para comería aún usted el abrazo de otro una vez más? ¿Cómo podría vivir alguien su vida después de que fuera quebrantado por un solo momento en tiempo donde su muy confianza había sido traicionada? ¿Podría comenzar aún usted a vivir otra vez… o aún amor una vez más?_

Is it really better to have loved and lost than to have never loved before? Where would you turn to, run for comfort and would you even partake of the embrace of another once more? How could someone live their life after it was shattered by a single moment in time where their very trust had been betrayed? Could you even begin to live again… or even love once more?

A/N: Hey Guys!! I am SOOOOO sorry I forgot about this story. But now I have CONTINUED!! BUAHAHAHA!!! 7 pages baby!! Till next time.

Please review. I will not continue any of my stories if less than 20 people review!!! Seriously!!


End file.
